Neuroplasticity is a critical process that enables us to learn and adapt. It is often impaired in a broad range of developmental and neurodegenerative disorders. This project will combine intense cognitive training using active video games with state-of-the-art quantitative neuroimaging methods into a framework for investigations of neuroplasticity and the temporal evolution of how the brain adapts to training and experience. The video games have been selected to focus on spatial working memory and unilateral motor learning. Advanced imaging methods will characterize changes in brain tissue morphology, microstructure, myelination, function and connectivity. The successful development of this framework will provide clinical researchers with a powerful tool to better investigate neuroplasticity effects in vivo across a wide range of developmental and neurological disorders, measure the responses to specific therapies and develop prospective biomarkers of neuroplasticity response.